


A SUPER Destiel Christmas!

by Superfanwoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, Hot Tub, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Reality star Dean Winchester, Snow, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: AU Christmas Destiel smut! Lawyer Sam brings his reality TV star brother Dean to a snowy Christmas getaway to spend time with his girlfriend Sarah. But when Dean meets her brother Cas, Dean knows he's really hit the Christmas jackpot.





	A SUPER Destiel Christmas!

“Sammy, I really must admit, this is one beautiful piece of German engineering,” Dean purrs, running his fingers over the black leather interior of Sam's Mercedes SUV.

Sam laughs, “You're just saying that because it handles way better in the snow than your Impala. I've never even heard you say one good thing about a non-domestic before!”

“Just don't tell the guys at work I said it. This thing handles like a dream! And this snow, no problem!” Dean could go on and on, but none of his employees at his vintage auto shop could ever know.

In fact, Dean's all American car shop was so popular, the Discovery channel had asked to film it as a reality show. Since he owns the shop, that means he's also the star of the show, which Dean doesn't totally hate. After three years of constant filming, though, Dean really felt like he could use a vacation. And so here they are, heading over the mountains and through the woods to a beautiful, snowy Christmas getaway that his dear Lawyer brother had eagerly paid the bill on.

“So this place is like, what, a cabin on steroids?” Dean asks.

Sam grins, “A spacious and sophisticated Ski lodge, Chalet Neige, that's what they call it on the website. Sleeps up to 8 but I thought we'd all appreciate the extra space. They even stock the place with enough food for the whole weekend.”

“Well whoever stocked it better know I like to eat a lot, especially on Christmas. And don't worry, I brought the booze.” 

“So Dean,” Sam moves on, “When Sarah and her brother get there, you can't say anything about the ring. I'm not proposing until tomorrow morning.”

“Yes. Christmas morning proposal. Classy,” Dean approves. “And of course I'm not gonna say anything, what do you think I am, an idiot?”

Sam just shakes his head. He glances at his GPS and smiles, they're almost there. 

“I like Sarah and all, but I don't know a damn thing about this brother of hers,” Dean gripes, taking a swig of his road beer.

“Well, he's great, and he's a lawyer at my firm, his office is right next to mine, Sarah would stop in to visit him and that's how I met her. You know all this.”

“Yeah, but what else?” Dean takes another sip.

“Well, he’s big into working out, like he was almost an Olympic swimmer, I think. He is really good at cooking these elaborate, gourmet dinners. Organic, farm to table stuff. Really good. And… He's gay like you…”

Beer sprays out of Dean's nose. “Sammy! You know that we don't use that w-”

Sam rolls his eyes, having had about enough of upholding his brother's manly TV persona, “Okayyyy, I mean, he sleeps with dudes. Like you do.”

“Well that's something you could've told me long ago, Sammy. That information is very...pertinent.”

“You don't have to tell me every time I'm going to meet someone that they're straight.”

“Oh Sammy…” Dean sighs, “You just don't get it do you? Are you going to at least tell me if he's hot?” 

“You're not going to be making a move on him so it doesn't matter.”

“Why am I not?”

“Because Dean!” Sam takes a deep breath, “He's Sarah's brother. If I'm marrying Sarah, that's just weird.”

“See I think you're wrong there, Sammy. This isn't like the Marsha and Peter Brady deal. He's not my brother. Or even a step brother.”

Sam sighs, “We're here, Dean.” 

Dean and Sam load their arms full as they slam the SUVs doors and head up to the lodge. It's a gorgeous log cabin, but saying Chateau would be more accurate than a cabin, the place was huge. Like a Swiss ski chalet, it's even situated on top of a glittering, snowy hill. The nearly full moon shines on the roof, further illuminated by string upon string of white twinkle lights. Dean stops and stares at the beauty of it.

“You comin’ Dean?” Sam calls.

Inside, the gigantic fireplace and high ceilings are what you notice first, well, that and the meticulously decorated 12 foot Christmas tree. Sam must've really paid these people to go all out, Dean thinks. He decides to be on his best behavior this weekend and not hit on this brother of Sarah's… Unless maybe he looks like Matt Bomer...and/or makes a move first. Dean had been so busy with his show and his shop, it'd been forever since he'd gotten any action.

“Where are you going?” Sam asks.

“Making sure you weren't lying about that hot tub. I bought a new speedo and everything.”

“Dean, I really hope you're joking.” Dean has his hand on the knob of the back door when they hear the familiar sound of deep tread tires on snow.

The brothers hear the car rolling into the driveway and Sam takes a shaky breath. Dean returns to his brother's side, puts both hands on Sam's shoulders and squeezes. “This is going to be the best Christmas of your life, Sammy.” Sam smiles because he knows Dean is right.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Winchesters!” Sarah chimes brightly as she enters the cabin. She's wearing a fluffy, white sweater and has pieces of sparkling tinsel extensions in her glossy, dark hair. Sam thinks she looks exactly like an earthbound angel. He rushes over to embrace her, spinning her around as she giggles, bottle of champagne in her hand, before setting her down so she can get a good look inside. “It's beautiful, Sam!”

“You’ve got good taste, Sam. Nice work, my friend,” Cas laughs, clearly impressed with the holiday digs.

“I'm so glad you could make it, man,” Sam gives the dark haired lawyer a quick hug. “I want you to meet my brother, Dean. Dean, this is Cas.”

Dean rarely finds himself at a loss for words, but the hot tingle crawling up his spine upon seeing this blue eyed angel of a man standing before him has him straight up speechless. Cas outstretches his hand to Dean and Dean shakes it just a little too hard and quite a bit too long. He barely keeps his jaw from hitting the floor, and Cas just smiles wordlessly back at him. 

There might as well be fireworks going off above the two men, whose eyes are still locked on one another. Before the moment gets too awkward, Sam loudly clears his throat and they snap out of it. For now.

“So, should we do a toast?” Sarah asks, trying to cut the silence.

“Yeah,” Sam answers, “Just let me hang up your coats first.”

“Let me do that, sis,” Cas has to quickly put himself to work so he doesn't get lost in Dean's green eyes. Sam takes the coats, anyway, “Let me, you're the guests of honor.”

Cas still needs to busy himself, “Do you know where I could find glasses, Dean?” He asks, popping the bottle of Moet.

“Um, sure,” Dean flips open the first cabinet he sees and whispers, “Awesome!” When he sees it's actually the right one. He takes out 4 flutes, setting them down in front of Cas on the quartz countertop, even though Dean's more of a whiskey guy. Cas pours the champagne and says quietly to Dean, “Don't worry, I brought a 20 year Scotch as well.”

Dean grins, wondering how this Cas guy knew, “Now that's more like it,” Dean responds cheerily. Cas gives Dean a wink and his insides are set ablaze. Sorry Sam, Dean thinks, this guy is anything but off limits.

Sam returns and Cas passes out the glasses to the four of them. “To our families coming together,” Sam says as a toast, raising his glass. It's takes all Cas and Dean have not to burst out laughing.

...

After an amazing dinner prepared by the three of them (Dean 'supervised’), the two small families manage to inhale 2 and half different pies, thanks mostly in part to Dean. Dean had been so busy asking things about Cas that he'd only had time to finish off 4 or 5 pieces, but he'd managed to make a dent. He was completely smitten.

Cas already knew a lot about Dean thanks to his good friend Google, and everything he doesn't know but is dying to ask, he can't really ask in front of Sam and Sarah. He's desperate to find some alone time with Dean, the one he's had his eye on since his sister showed him the reality show months ago. He may not be a big car guy, but he knew for a fact that he was a big Dean guy from the moment he saw him. He could fake a love for cylinders and horsepower if it meant getting into those jeans. 

Cas notices Sam yawn and thinks it may be his chance, until Sarah announces, “Ooh, let's play Monopoly!”

The groan inside Dean's mind is almost loud enough for the others to hear, please no 3 hour game of Monopoly! These two love birds need to hit the hay so I can get some time alone with this Cas…

Little did Dean know that Cas had hidden the Monopoly money safely in his suitcase so they wouldn't get stuck doing family game night for hours. He suggests a drinking game instead, knowing if he sister drinks anymore champagne, she'll be out within the hour. 

“It's called I've Never,” Cas explains, “We all hold up five fingers, and you put one finger down every time you've done something the person who's it says they've never done. The first person with all 5 fingers down wins. Oh and you have to drink every time you put a finger down.”

Dean announces that he likes this game because, “it pays to be slutty! That's what I'm talking about!”

Sam elbows him in the ribs and reminds him rather gruffly that the whole game doesn't have to be about sex. This just elicits a big laugh from Dean, who then grabs a fresh bottle from the fridge. The four of them sit next to the big, beautiful tree near the fire and they each put up a hand once their glasses are filled. They're tipsy and positively filled with Christmas cheer. 

“Fine, I can start out PG. I've never owned an import,” Dean starts. The others balk and put down a finger, leave it to Dean to make everything about cars. 

“Lame!” Sarah emotes. 

Cas clears his throat, it's his turn because he's sitting criss cross on the carpet next to Dean, letting his knee rub against Dean's just slightly. “I've never slept with a woman,” Cas smirks.

“Cas!” Sarah exclaims, a little surprised by her cheeky brother. Sam, with red cheeks, puts down a finger and so does Dean. Cas grins at Dean like he's a piece of meat, and Dean feels that tingle of electricity run through his veins. He's just got to do something to get Sam and Sarah to turn in for the night.

“I've never gone skinny dipping,” Sarah giggles. 

“Good thing this place has a hot tub,” Sam grins at Sarah. 

“Oh get a room you two,” Cas laughs, while he and Dean each put down a finger and drink. “But, hot tub, that is a good thing,” Cas winks at Dean and Sam pretends he didn't see that.

“Is it hot in here or is it just me?” Dean mumbles, hopping up from the floor. “I'll be right back.”

They keep playing without Dean until a hot ember from the fireplace pops into Sarah's champagne. She jumps and her drink spills all over her. She pouts and Sam runs to get a towel...or two.

“I think I need to go to bed,” Sarah admits as Sam and Cas blot her and the carpet with the towels. 

“Probably a good idea,” her brother says, “I'll get you a water.”

When Dean finally returns, teeth chattering, he finds Cas sitting alone by the fire next to a wet spot holding two glasses of scotch on the rocks. 

“What did I miss?” Dean furrows his brow in concern. He didn't think he'd been gone that long, but he did have a minor run in with a stuck knob.

“Just what happens when my sister drinks, she's a lightweight to say the least.” Cas pats a dry spot on the rug next to him, “They went to bed. Come join me.”

Cas hands Dean the drink and his fingers brush against Dean's. “You're frozen, get down here,” Cas grabs Dean's free hand, pulling him down gently.

Dean takes a long swig of the drink and then sets it down to warm his hands in front of the fire. The scotch makes him feel a sizzle inside… Emboldened. “So my brother tells me you're single. A guy like you… how is that possible?”

Cas grins, “I'd like to ask you the same thing.”

“Just too busy I guess, I never thought the job would come before, well, everything else...” Dean trails off.

“Same,” Cas nods, “but I also think it's been a lack of someone worthwhile… Because if it's someone special, you make time. Don't you?”

Dean coughs on the scotch. Cas’ eyes are locked on his now, “Of course, yeah,” Dean says with a shiver.

“I forgot to ask how you got so cold?” Cas asks, moving closer to Dean.

“Oh, I uh, that skinny dipping comment, reminded me to go check the hot tub, wanted to make sure it was on.”

“Was it hot?” Cas practically purrs, placing a hand on Dean's knee. 

The fire roars before them, Dean's dick stiffens in his pants and he knows he's hit the Christmas jackpot. The idea of fucking on a, well, probably not bear skin rug in front of a fire like this was such a turn on. But he'd literally just turned on and up the jacuzzi so… either fantasy turned reality would do. And the best feeling was knowing this guy was into him too, Dean likes that Cas doesn't play games, either. Forget playing hard to get, Dean liked it as easy to get

“Very, now that I turned it up,” Dean says, low and raspy, placing a hand on Cas’ thigh. Suddenly Cas feels like the one on fire. He lunges at Dean, who now lays on his back as Cas puts a knee on either side of Dean's hips, Cas’ lips hot on his. Dean opens his mouth and Cas’ tongue explores, moaning as Cas’ hips sink down against him.

Cas lifts up his head, breaking for air. “I've wanted you since I saw you months ago, on your show,” he breathes heavy.

Fuck, I'm flattered, Dean thinks, enjoying the pace Cas was moving. “If you want me, take me,” Dean growls, thrusting his hips up to find Cas’. Cas grinds down into Dean, he lets out a loud, low moan and Cas covers his mouth as a reminder to be quieter. 

Dean worries about the noise so he whispers, “I don't think those two will be very happy about this… what if they hear? What if they end up together forever and we make it, like, permanently weird?”

“Dean, if those two get married, that doesn't make you my damn brother. It's not like the Brady's here, okay.”

“That's what I said!” Dean breathes a sigh of relief. “So that means I can fuck you without feeling bad about it?”

Cas nods with a smile, “Or I can fuck you… that would make my Christmas even merrier.” Dean's dick gives a twitch and he decides being a bottom could be thrilling... for a change. Although getting any action would be change enough, he could get used to the idea of being fucked by powerful, blue eyed lawyer guy.

“Yes, please,” Dean quietly begs as Cas rubs his rock hard member through his jeans, biting his lip and popping the button on Dean's denim.

“But I think I need to turn the hot tub down first or Sam will be pissed in the morning, he likes it warm but not boiling and by then it will be-” 

“Or we could go in, then turn it down when we get out. Skinny dipping, remember?” Cas grins wickedly, dipping his head down to run his tongue over Dean's lips.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Dean moans, “Let's go in.”

...

Wearing only robes and slippers, the two men dash through the falling snow until they reach the jacuzzi. They throw off their robes on to a nearby bench and jump in, cursing the cold. The hot bubbles hit them and it goes straight to their heads. Hot and cold. Giddy and delirious. 

"I could get used to this," Cas sighs as the jets massage his back.

Dean admires him like a piece of art, an extremely expensive and hard to find piece he'd won at an auction. "I could get used to you."

"Is that so?" Cas moves to where Dean has sat, straddling his hips and locking lips. Dean reaches down and strokes their cocks together while their tongues tangle.

Dean moves his mouth to Cas’ ear, his tongue sending tingles across Cas’ whole body. “God damn, I need you Dean.”

“Mmmmhmmm" Dean whispers hot in his ear.

“Please, I need… need to be inside you. Right here,” Cas is the one begging now.

“Cas, look,” Dean says, pointing out the fresh snowflakes falling all around them now, landing in their hair but mostly melting before they hit the hot steam. Cas attempts to catch a flake on his tongue and fails. Dean laughs and wonders if he should feel strange for having such a magical Christmas Eve with someone he barely knows...but then again, he's practically family. Hopefully not in a weird way….

Dean's worries are soon erased as Cas begins kissing and nipping at his neck, up to his ear where he licks and moans and continues begging. 

“Sam will kill me if I contaminate the jacuzzi before he can even get in,” Dean says.

“Fine, I guess you have no problem waiting…” Cas takes in a huge gulp of air and submerges himself under the steamy bubbles, grabbing Dean's hips and quickly wrapping his lips around Dean's cock. Dean gasps in surprise, then moans as the sensation takes over, clouds of steam puff from his mouth and quickly dissipate in the cold air. Cas gives a few more deep throated sucks and then pops back up for air. Dean grabs the man, breathless, and says, “I need you now.”

“Here?” Cas grins. 

“No, not in here. In there!” Dean points to the house. 

“Won't they hear us?” Cas practically giggles with excitement.

“That could be part of the fun. Try to be as quiet as we can... think you can handle it?” Dean leans in, kissing Cas deeply. Cas threads his fingers through Dean's Sandy hair and counts his lucky stars.

Cas finally breaks the kiss, his face flushed with desire. “Damn right I can...Now take me inside before I lose my mind!” 

….. 

Cas drags Dean upstairs to his room. For a moment Dean is relieved to not have to hook up in the room right next to Sam's… until he realizes the upstairs is an open loft. Any sounds they make will echo through the whole house. 

“Quiet game, remember?” Cas rips off his robe and then Dean's.

Dean nods as Cas throws him down on the king bed. He notices a little bottle of lube and a pack of condoms on the nightstand and kinda can't believe his eyes.

“You are one cocky son of a bitch, you know that?” Dean asks, thinking this Cas is so damn hot but also pretty presumptuous AF.

Cas glances at the stash and back at Dean and laughs. He strokes himself with one hand and Dean with the other. “It takes one to know one.”

Dean lets it go, he can't be annoyed when he is this turned on, anyway.

“Fuck,” Dean lets out a hiss, “I'm really... enjoying getting to know you.” *Huff* “And that cock. Cas, ungh…” Dean reaches for the lube bottle and hands it to Cas. 

The most devilish grin spreads across the brunette man's face as he counters, “just a sec.” He lays on his stomach, slides his hands behind Dean's knees and pushes them until he is up close and personal with possibly the finest ass on the planet. His tongue teased between his cheeks briefly, “May I?”

Dean's eyes shoot open wide but he attempts voice control, “Uh huh, yeah. I mean, Please,” followed by an “ahhhhh” in the best possible sense as Cas grips his ass and works his tongue against the tight ring of muscle.

“Goddamn it, Cas, feels so good, Baby,” Dean moans.

Cas fights a grin, but it feels fucking amazing to hear the gorgeous reality star call him Baby. At this moment he'd be willing to admit, he has a big, fat crush on Dean. His head feels all tingly. Fucking Dean with his tongue, hearing him struggle to hold back moans, it feels freaking incredible.

He reaches and lets his fingers graze Dean's before taking the bottle from him. “You're not being very quiet, you know,” Cas smirks as he lifts his head.

Cas quickly clicks the bottle closed tosses the bottle on the bed and teases a slick finger at his hole. Dean drops his voice to a whisper, “I'll be quiet I promise.”

He means to keep it, he really does, but the intense stare Cas gives as he begins fingering his ass makes him lose his mind. Cas sits up now so he can stroke Dean with one hand and add a second finger with the other.

“So good. Fuck. Fuck me, please. God!”

“I said shhhh!” Cas yells in a whisper, “don't make me punish you, Dean.”

“Do whatever the hell you want to me!” Dean whispers harshly, “just do me!” Dean rips the foil packet with his teeth and sits up to reach Cas, rolling the condom onto his aching cock. Dean grabs the lube and coats their cocks liberally.

Cas slides into Dean slowly, inch by inch, until his balls rest against that perfect ass and he's close enough for a kiss.

Dean parts his lips and pulls Cas in, moaning into the blue eyed man's mouth, tongue exploring hungrily.

“I didn't think I had any luck left, until right now,” Dean says as quietly and sincerely as Dean possibly could.

Cas smiles as he slowly pulls out and thrusts back in, “Luck? More like destiny, feels like your ass was made for me.”

As Cas thrust harder and faster, Dean's brain was swimming with ecstasy, too clouded by lust to form words, “you...your cock...same.”

Dean had only been a bottom a handful of times, but surprisingly, he could get used to this. Really, really used to it. Quickly.

Cas locks his lips back on Dean's, pounding into him, body and brain flooding with pleasure. This feels nothing like reality after fantasizing about this for so long. But it feels so good, anyway.

Dean's fingers thread through Cas’ hair and he tugs, legs wrapping around Cas, pulling him in closer, harder, harder until *groan* Cas hits that sweet spot. He has to keep his lips on Cas’ to keep from shouting but it had been a lifetime since he'd been fucked this way.

Cas takes his lips off Dean so he can reach down to Dean's rock hard member, dripping pre cum. “No noise! Come for me Dean,” Cas instructs, voice raspy, eyes hooded with lust. He'd cover Dean's mouth but, alas, he didn't have a free hand for that. He tries to control himself, knowing watching... feeling Dean come, that will push him over the edge.

Dead tries to hush the moan that escapes as his body seizes up with pleasure, cum splashing across his taut stomach. Feeling Dean's muscle clench around his cock does Cas in, but just watching Dean come would've been enough. Watching his eyes roll back in pleasure, knowing he was the one to make the beautiful man feel that way. Incredible.

“Ahhh, Dean,” Cas whispers, shaking, thrusting in hard one last time as he comes so hard his vision goes dark for a moment. He rolls on to his back and Dean is instantly all over him, the kisses and caresses, he thinks, might be just as good as the orgasm.

“Cas...never knew how much I needed that...you…”

Cas has tingles rush across his head, over his body, trying to act like that comment didn't affect him like it did. “Well, then let's not make this a one time thing,” he does admit that much.

“No freaking way,” Dean answers, kissing Cas across his collar bone, “That's why we have to make tomorrow morning so perfect that they don't care when we tell them.”

“I like your style,” Cas starts look around for his phone, “Sarah usually can't sleep in past 8 on Christmas morning. Sam?”

“Ugh. Seven more like. But I don't wanna go downstairs,” Dean whines, fingers carding through Cas’ dark hair. He can't imagine sleeping alone after that, the connection he felt just then. It was all he could think about.

“You don't have to, in fact, I won't allow it,” Cas tosses his phone, “alarm set on vibrate so we wake up without waking them. We'll make breakfast, peppermint mochas, the whole bit.”

“Perfect,” Dean grins. Followed by a yawn. “It's been a long time since I've shared a bed with anyone. Is spooning still a thing?”

Cas chuckles softly and gives Dean one more kiss, “I sure as hell hope so,” then flops on his side so Dean can drape a strong arm around him. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Mmm… goodnight, Baby.”

Cas *swoons to sleep*

….

Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzzz. 

Dean wakes to the vibrations in between their heads before Cas does. He clicks dismiss on Cas' phone and looks to Cas, still peacefully asleep. The frosty blue, early morning light shines on Cas' face and he thinks about how fucking lucky he was. He imagines throwing flour at each other and laughing during Christmas cookie baking, chucking snowballs at each other this afternoon until their fingers go numb, screwing him silly in the hot tub tonight after Sam and Sarah go to bed. He had no idea what would happen when they got back to the city, but he really wasn't concerned about that yet.

Cas' eyes open to see the beautiful man starring at him and it's quite possibly the best way he's ever woken up. He had mostly fantasized about Dean's body before, but now that he'd had it, he wanted everything else too.

"Good morning, handsome," Dean says.

Cas pictures how Dean would look waking up at his place, morning light shining in through his big, bright condo windows, high above the city. Imagined the two going down the elevator together, walking down the block to his favorite coffee shop, maybe they even had a dog. Slow down! He reminds himself.

"Good morning, Dean."  
...

“I can't find the fucking powdered sugar!” Dean yells but in a whisper, of course. The sibs were still asleep, as far as he knew. “If I don't find the sugar, the French toast won't be perfect, and then Sam won't let me date you.”

“Interesting logic,” Cas comments, calmly handing the powdered sugar to Dean, “Good thing I found this then, huh?”

Dean sighs with relief as Cas massages his shoulders while he plates the French toast. Neither had felt this kind of intimacy in so long, and and yet it felt natural and so right. Maybe because, despite being strangers just yesterday, they were also almost family. Cas just didn't know that yet.

Dean steals a quick kiss while Cas pours the coffee, then he adds strawberries, bacon, and scrambled eggs to each of the four plates just in time for Sarah to screech, “Merry Christmas!”

Sam follows after her, smiling at the spread but still confused, “What the hell, Dean?”

How would his brother wake up before 10 on a weekend? Sam quickly notices Cas behind him and the glow on both their faces, a light in their eyes he hadn't seen probably ever. His jaw sets firmly as he deduces what happened after he went to bed last night. *Activate bitch face*

Sarah hugs them both, oblivious and giddy, thanking them for breakfast as she helps them take it to the table. 

Cas hops over to the windows, opening all the drapes and letting in shimmering, white light, lots of it, “And look what else,” he says, enjoying the way his sister's eyes light up when she sees the falling snow. Dean starts up Christmas music on the Bluetooth speaker as they sit down to breakfast. Sam is annoyed but doesn't dare say anything, he can see the way Dean and Cas were trying to make up for it and he let them try. 

“Coffee?” Cas has a hand on Sam's shoulder and his eyes say 'I'm guilty’ so much it makes Sam break his bitch face and chuckle. “Sure.”

He honestly thought of Cas as one of his best friends, just one reason he was excited to have him for a brother. But a brother screwing his brother? It was honestly still weird as hell to him, but he really should have known.

Sarah sighs contently as 'Have yourself a Merry little Christmas’ played and Dean handed her the whipped cream. The morning was already so special, she tries not to think about what she hopes will happen today, or why Cas and Dean were suddenly so close. Nope, don't wanna think about that!

By the time dishes were in the sink, there was no way Dean would wash them now. It was straight to the tree, the idea of Cas and Sarah not knowing what was about to go down was killing him and Sam felt that same anxiety times 10. Cas prepares to play elf and pass out the gifts but Dean can't wait any longer. He nudges the huge box towards Sam and he hands it to Sarah.

“Ladies first,” Sam grins and she looks so happy to open the paper, only to find a smaller box, and then an even smaller box. Her hands shook as she finally got to the smallest box and Sam quickly moved from sitting to kneeling. 

“Oh my God, oh my God,” she chanted. Cas looked at Dean with a 'why didn't you tell me?’ look and Dean whispers an apology, how he was sworn to secrecy. He thinks about how kissing those chapped pink lips would be an even better apology until he realizes Sammy's proposing. Oh yeah.

Sam's hands were shaking too as he opened the ring box for her. She gasps at the rock before her and her hands fly up to her mouth. 

“Sarah, I don't want to sound corny, but I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you. When I met you I was so down, and I… you saved me. I'd never met anyone as amazing as you, as beautiful, perfect and I- I know it's probably lame as hell to propose to you on Christmas morning, but I know it's your favorite holiday, and I couldn't wait any longer anyway. Will you marry me?” A tear falls from Sam's eye and he laughs at himself, “Please say yes.”

The three of them laugh at that, too, and she cries, “Of course!” It's about all she can say, speechless other than, “Yes! Yes!” He slips the gorgeous platinum ring on her finger wraps his arms around her.

Dean feels warm lips on his ear, “I hope this doesn't make me your brother.”

Dean turns to Cas and it hits them at the same time, eyes going wide. If things go south between them, things will be awkward for the rest of their lives. Damn it, Dean hates when Sam is right. A look of fear flashes across Cas’ face but it's gone just as quickly. Sarah look at the two of them, she laughs through tears and throws her arms around her brother. 

“Sammy, you're the luckiest son of a bitch I know!” Dean squeezes his baby bro, Sam mutters something about Dean being lucky he doesn't slug him. But he smiles after and Dean knows he'll be forgiven soon enough as long as he plays this right.

"Always wanted a sister!" Dean hugs Sarah, she hugs him back and thanks him for the perfect Christmas morning, for letting her into their family. Surprisingly, that was what makes Dean start to lose it. His eyes tear up as he thinks about how their two broken, little families coming together like this really was a triumph, that it would turn them into a stronger family if they were together.

Cas catches his eye and the moment is short but electric, what was mainly lust last night had transformed into something else, a connection that was strong, and important for their family, not just for him.

Cas embraces Sam, chastises him briefly about not letting him in on the secret but congratulates him and then smirks, "you're welcome."

Sam shakes his head, he can't deny that Cas is the reason he's getting married to his perfect match. He clears his throat and raises a brow, "should I say the same to you?"

Cas glances at Dean and back to Sam and nods, "thank you. Is this weird?"

"You could say that," Sam runs a hand through his hair, "but we'll get used it."

"Get used to what?" Sarah asks.

Dean quickly hands her another wrapped box, he thought she'd look good with diamond earrings to match her ring and win him some brownie points, too. He needed them now more than ever. She peeled the paper back slowly, waiting for a response. He motions for her to open the box first and she gasps, "Dean! Diamonds!! Wait... I said, Get used to what?"

"Sarah," Dean grabs the earring box and takes a knee, holds it out to her and asks with all the sincerity he can muster, "Can I date your brother?"

Sam is mortified and Cas bursts out laughing. 

"If we promise not to screw things up with you two. Hell, I'll pay for the wedding, I don't care. Please Sarah?" Her jaw dropped some time ago and she was more speechless than she was when Sam proposed. This, she was not expecting.

Cas finds this about as hilarious as it is romantic. He hastily grabs a box from under the tree labeled 'To Sam From Cas' and shoves it in Sam's hands.

"Seriously?" Sam opens the box and laughs. An oystersteel and white gold Rolex. Seriously.

These expensive gifts were most definitely not purchased for the purpose of bribing their siblings into letting them date but hey, if the shoe fits...

"I'll put the damn watch on your wrist myself!" Cas' eyes twinkle, "Please? If we promise it won't interfere with your marriage?"

Sam sighs, "Cas, you can't promise that."

"Remember a few weeks ago, you said I deserved to find someone amazing," Cas moves on from Sam and reminds his sister. 

"Hey, you said the same thing to me last time we hung out!" Dean exclaimed. 

Sarah giggled. She couldn't argue with a direct quote. "Okay," she answers. She puts her hand, complete with engagement bling, on Sam's shoulder and smiles, "this could be good."

"Alright," Sam stretches an arm out, "bring it in." The four of them share the most adorable group hug, soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What the hell?" Sam hops to his feet. 

"Oh shit, I forgot. Get your coats on, we can finish the rest of the gifts later."

Dean jogs to the door and the family follows to see a legit sleigh complete with driver, pulled by two beautiful draft horses.

"Are you kidding me, Dean?" Sam and Sarah say, practically in unison.

"No! It's not a joke, it's your day, damnit! Get your coats on now! Boots too!" The two run to their room to get bundled up with smiles on their faces.

"I like it when you take charge like that," Cas places his hands on Dean's chest.

"I like when you do."

Cas nips at Dean's ear and he shivers, the door still open. "Good. Now go to your room."

Dean's eyes grow wide. "Well, I did pay for an hour. Maybe you and I could go for ride when they're done, if there's time and-"

"I'll tip the driver to take an extra long time and he can take us out when they get back. Now go to your room and get undressed for me." Cas' tongue swipes across Dean's lips, he gives a short but passionate kiss then adds, "now." Dean beelines for the room before ripping his jeans off while Cas finds cash for the driver.

Dean and Cas are thinking the same thing, Merry freakin Christmas to me. 


End file.
